Fatal Sin (A Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction!)
by jonathansclary
Summary: When Valentine murdered Jocelyn and took his daughter away to raise her the way he wanted in Idris, what has become of Clary? After only socializing with her brother, father and a few others for 3 years, when Valentine sends her as a spy in the New York Institute, what will a gang of strangers and a particular boy do to her? Loyalties, Betrayal & Romance.


_Hello! **I LOVE The Mortal Instruments series more than any other. (And obviously I adore Jonathan/Clary though that won't be my only focus.) So I'm trying fan fiction. I have written a fan fiction before, but I lost all of it. So I got this idea & I'm not 100% sure where this is going, and I have a bunch of ideas for new stories, so I thought why not share them incase someone gets bored someday? Anyway, reviewing is a good idea & so is favoriting. :)**_

"Clarissa!" her father shouted from the bottom of the stairwell.  
Clarissa Morgenstern pulled her long, red orange hair into a pony tail in the center of her head as she prepared for the day. She stared at her green eyed reflection with determination to act how she should until she was alone at night.  
Until today, she'd lived with her father for the past 3 and a half years. Today was the day she was moving out, and she was days away from turning 16. It wasn't her choice to move out, but it was truly what she wanted. She hated living with her father.  
When Clary was 12 years old, she found out that she was a Shadowhunter - someone who was half angel and half human. She also learned that her father wasn't dead, who he was, and what he wanted. Her mother didn't have time to explain everything, she had said they needed to run.  
But it didn't work. Her mother, Jocelyn, had wanted to flee to protect Clary from her sick father. It only took 4 weeks for him to find them both. For 2 weeks, she was locked in a bedroom as she listened to her mother argue with her father, Valentine, over things she didn't understand at the time. She heard her yelp out in pain when he'd hurt her for information. Sometimes Clary would scream back feeling helpless, which would cause Valentine to give her her own punishments.  
Valentine wanted to know where Jocelyn had hidden a Mortal Instrument known as the Mortal Cup which created Shadowhunters. Jocelyn wouldn't crack.  
Then he murdered her. Clary felt it happen, as if her mother and herself were physically connected. She weeped for a long time, and she still did sometimes. Her father was furious and took Clary away with him.  
He brough her back to his mansion in Idris, where she met her older brother, Jonathan. She hated her brother, he was cruel. He was half demon, and she was half angel. He was repulsive and she'd be lying if she said she didn't know he was attracted to her.  
That's when she learned everything there was to know. Clary was then forced into training in her new mansion in the Shadowhunter country of Idris.  
As years passed, she adjusted to being a Shadowhunter because she enjoyed it. She enjoyed killing demons and being athletic. Her father often praised her for her skill, but it did nothing for her. She loathed him for ending her mother. And he didn't admit it, but she suspected he hated her too because she was the reason her mother left him in the first place.  
She had her own power - to create new runes - and she used it to her advantage when necessary. But she wouldn't help her father hurt others because she didn't condone what he practiced, and it enraged him. Clary was trained and taught by a tutor in the huge Morgenstern Manor.  
She wasn't a happy girl as she used to be. But she tough. She was a strong girl and she didn't take any bull from others.  
She was, in some ways, a more confident version of herself this way. She got boys when she wanted, she was better at fighting than the majority of people she knew. She liked those things about herself.  
There were things she still didn't know or understand, and her father knew exactly what to keep from her. But he was slowly letting her in on things.  
She was leaving today, moving to her own place in New York City. No more than 20 minutes away from where she used to live. She had no idea what to expect concerning her old life.  
She was being sent by her father to do some spying. She was supposed to find a Shadowhunter family named Lightwood that he'd known when he was younger and see if they'd known of where Jocelyn hid the cup. She knew they ran the New York Institute and so did Valentine - which was exactly why she was going and not him.  
She looked sweet and harmless, and at times she was, but it was a perfect way to deceive others. She told her father she could not physically harm other Shadowhunters and he said to leave that to him.  
She was to take her old last name again - Fray. She wasn't to tell that she was Valentine's daughter because if anyone knew that she would be in danger.  
The apartment she was receiving had a portal in the back of the closet to communicate with her father with, not that she wanted to use it. She couldn't wait to get the hell away from him.


End file.
